Episode 242
Introduction The Madame's arrival is imminent. Kyoshiro, Gintoki, and friends attempt to scout some help, but they end up with a bunch of oddballs. And it turns out that Otae has invited guests from all over town who go wild and leave the bar and Kyoshiro broken! There's no time to worry about taking care of customers. But at the worst possible time, Madame Yagami arrives! Plot With Kyoushiro taken out by Saigou and his lot GIN prepares to make a run for it while leaving everything to TOUSHI, however his escape attempt is cut short when an already drunk Tsukuyo arrives and personally requests him. And after Otae’s explaination she gets the idea that Takamagahara is sort of like the Yoshiwara for women and demands such treatment, during which GIN had been making another escape attempt only to end up with his head up Kyuubei’s skirt. Other than that it turns out that he’s quite popular as Sacchan is also requesting him while her inner masochist submits to SOUGO’s sadist. And following this things start to heat up as things get a little hectic until Saigou, Kyuubei, and Tsukuyo put an end to it all, with a good part of the guests deciding to head home afterward. But while GIN tried to use it as an opportunity to escape, he’s cut off by the arrival of none other than Madame Yagami. Now leaving them with the task of entertaining her with Kyoushiro still out of the picture while dealing with Tsukuyo, Sacchan, Kyuubei, and the others, most of whom are drunk now as well. So without a moment to waste GIN wastes no time in trying to stabilise the situation by turning things into a discussion about their favourite Dragon Ball characters, being hit by the likes of Tsukuyo and Otae at first for criticising it and later for no reason at all. And as things start to get out of control Madame Yagami calms things down by admitting that she likes Vegeta, leading to a discussion about him with Otae going on about how pathetic he was and Kyuubei that Piccolo was a way better character. And as a way of gaining her favour TOUSHI attempts to reenact one of Vegeta’s famous scenes, only to have it backfire and have bottles thrown at him. After which SOUGO arrives and starts to sweet talk them as he prepares a champagne tower with tequila in hopes of getting them all absolutely wasted, but while the tequila may have taken him, GIN, and TOUSHI out it does absolutely nothing for the others. And having had enough Madame Yagami prepares to leave, not wanting Kyoushiro to see her face as it is now, going on to explain how by focussing on money she lost her friends or home and that the rumours about her are only rumours. However coming to the Takamagahara changed that, the smile Kyoushiro showed her was genuine and not just for show, and she ended up enjoying herself. The reason she wanted to return and why she enjoyed herself tonight. But as she steps out a familiar voice greets her and with the others inside and his fellow hosts at his back, he invites her to the Takamagahara for a third visit. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Honjou Kyoushirou *Tsukuyo *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Toujou Ayumu *Saigou Tokumori *Kondou Isao (no lines) *Hasegawa Taizou (no lines) *Madame Yagami *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Sarutobi Ayame Trivia Category:Episodes